


The One With The Inter-Sibling Rivalry

by Mercy_Rhyne



Series: Marvel Sides [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Again, Roman and Thor have... family issues honestly, but it's fun okay, they're dumbasses, this is such a dumb fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-23 01:37:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21312040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercy_Rhyne/pseuds/Mercy_Rhyne
Summary: Things at the Avengers Compound are just… going. It's all pretty okay. Despite the two pairs of siblings having their… rivalries. It's all in good fun though! Most of it, at least.
Series: Marvel Sides [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533554
Comments: 10
Kudos: 107





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: mention of remus, and attempted murder I guess. Other than that, it's really just a dumb fic haha

“Are they okay?” 

“I mean, I don’t know about Lightning McQueen, but I know that Roman hasn’t been okay as long as I know him, so…”

“No, seriously, are they okay? How long have they been doing this?”

Virgil huffed with a shake of his head. “Who knows? I’ve been around for a good few minutes, but they could have been doing it for hours.”

Tony shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Unbelievable,” he muttered to himself, half amused, but mostly wondering what they were doing - more rather _ how _they were doing anything - with two people like these on the team. 

Because for the last who-knows-how-long, Thor and Roman had been involved in a discussion. And while there was absolutely nothing wrong with having a discussion, this particular topic was quite… interesting. And would have been worrisome if it wasn’t a god and a practically immortal metaphysical being. Or perhaps… no, it was worrisome anyways. 

Interestingly enough, their discussion involved… whose brother was the most insane. How they got to the topic, no one knows, but they did. Somehow. 

“No, you don’t understand, you’ve _ talked _to Remus, right?” Roman asked. “He’s obviously batshit insane, I don’t know how you can deny that.”

“Oh, but I’m not denying it,” Thor brushed off with a slight wave of his hand. “I’m just saying that my brother stabbed me, on multiple occasions.”

“Yeah, so did mine,” Roman refuted, “many times. He once stabbed me twenty-eight times, that’s no big deal. You’ll have to try harder to top me.”

“Loki sent an automaton to Earth with the intent of killing me.”

Roman scoffed - not meant in an insulting way or anything, no, this entire discussion was all in good fun, but honestly… he could do better than this. Easily. “I don’t even know how often Remus tried to kill me,” he returned. “I could list every time I remember, but we’d be here all day.”

“Loki tried to take over Earth.”

“But did he choose to do that himself, or was it an assignment by someone else?” Creativity challenged without missing a beat. “Yeah, that’s what I thought.”

“I haven’t seen your brother attempting to do that,” Thor brought up, having already reasoned that… yeah he could not counter that argument that easily. So, if he could change up the discussion point, he could still get his point across. 

“Yeah, because he’s limited by his connection to Thomas,” Roman defended matter-of-factly, not even taken aback by Thor’s comments. “If he wasn’t, he would have tried to do something like that ages ago.” 

Next to Virgil, Tony huffed. “Like that’s such a good quality.”

“He’s bluffing,” Virgil commented, shaking his head. “He can’t stand not being the best at something. Even at having a weirdly insane brother. This is the first time I’ve ever seen him defending Remus like this.”

And it was honestly… strange to see. Roman didn’t like his twin, and it was clear, but right now, he was defending Remus like he was the greatest guy to ever live. It was stupidly amusing to watch. Especially since the chances of Roman denying this ever happened, or shifting the perspective to deny him ever defending Remus ever were quite high. Even if the concept of ‘defending’ someone was… well, a little bit weird in this context. But Roman’s goal was to win this discussion, so it was close enough in this case. 

The discussion continued for a while longer, as the two of them continued listing things their sibling had said or done that would prove they’re obviously the more insane of the two. And neither of them seemed to be intent on giving up.

After a little bit longer of this going back and forth, Thor seemed to notice they had a bit of an audience - if you could call two people an audience, anyways - and he lit up. 

“Stark! You know Loki! You can testify, right?”

Tony immediately shook his head, holding up his hands. “Oh no, I’m not getting in whatever issues you’ve got.”

“You can’t get others into this,” Roman commented, “that’s cheating. If that was allowed, I would have won this hours ago. Virgil has enough testimonies.”

“Yeah, I’m staying out of this one,” Anxiety was quick to say, recognizing Roman’s tactic to get him to agree with his stance on Remus’ exact level of insanity. And while this was an amusing discussion to follow, there was no way he was getting involved in this because it would never work out in his favour anyways. He’d just let the two older siblings fight it out among themselves. 

“Obviously,” the creative side nodded, as an attempt to cover up the fact that he had actually hoped that Virgil would fall for this and was secretly disappointed that he hadn’t. “That would be cheating. I just said that.”

Thor nodded vigorously, acting as if he hadn’t just tried pretty much the same thing. “Clearly,” he agreed. “That’s unfair.”

Roman raised an eyebrow at the god. “So _ now _it’s unfair?”

“Yeah,” he said simply, as if it was the most logical thing on Earth, and he wasn’t being a bit of a huge hypocrite here. “Obviously.”

“Of course,” Roman nodded, giving Thor an amused scowl. Why was this guy such an idiot? 

(And Roman obviously wasn’t. He wasn’t an idiot in the slightest. I mean… duh. Hypocrites. Both of them. But only a bit.)

“Look, just call it a tie,” the anxious side commented, before either of the two could say anything again. “You’ve got family issues, we get the point.”

Roman looked at Virgil and was _ so _prepared to argue this, since it really wasn’t in his nature to give up like this, but at the same time, he realised that it wasn’t in Thor’s nature either. So if they both had their way, they would probably be here for the rest of the day, with neither of them willing to give up before winning. So maybe it would be wise to just… call it quits here and decide that they both had some pretty insane siblings. 

“FIne,” he sighed reluctantly, turning to the god next to him. “Truce?”

Thor laughed and clapped Roman on the shoulder. “Truce,” he confirmed with a broad smile as he got up. “We can agree that they are both... psychopaths.”

At this, Roman managed a small smile. "Sounds good."

When he was gone, Virgil gave the other side one long stare. “You’re a dumbass.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: I mean- Remus appears but that's all

It was silent in the room, with both younger siblings pretty much minding their own business. Loki was reading a book, and Remus was typing away on his phone. Until he realised something, stopped to think, and turned to Loki. 

“How  _ did  _ you give birth to an eight-legged horse?”

As a response, Loki sighed and gave Remus a long stare, not speaking. “Are you serious?” he asked slowly, as if he was expecting the other to pull back and say he was just joking. But Remus just smirked and nodded. 

“Yeah,” he said matter-of-factly. “How do you do it?”

Loki sighed once more, closing his book as he mumbled something about ‘Earth’ and ‘humans’ and ‘mistake’. Then, he left the room.


End file.
